five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Shift at King Pig's: The Forgotten
Night Shift at King Pig's is the final game in the Night Shift at King Pig's series. It was made by FazbearFreak. Story One more shift. One more nightmare. One story that's coming to an end. In this final chapter in the Night Shift at King Pig's story, enter the Piggy Institute Of Research (PIOR) to discover all new creatures never seen in NSaKP before. However, as per usual, these creatures are out for revenge. Survive five nights in the building, while watching out for the many creatures that are out for you. If you reach the end of the shift, the story can finally be complete. Enemies Shadow Red Shadow Red is the main antagonist of the game, and he starts moving on Night 1. He will attempt to attack the player from the Center Hall. The player must shine the Flashlight on him to make him go away. If not, Shadow Red will jump down and leap toward the player, killing them. Charles Charles is a new character in the game, and he starts moving on Night 1. He is cone-shaped and yellow like Chuck, but he has Red's eyebrows and hairstyle. Charles can attack from either of the Vents. The player must shut the Vent Door to keep him out. Otherwise, he will attack. Skunk Bird Skunk Bird is a new character, and he starts on Night 3. He will attempt to attack from the Center Hall. The player must shine the flashlight on him to keep him out. Otherwise, he will attack. However, his attack does not kill the player. Instead, it makes it impossible to shine the Flashlight on the Center Hall for a short time. Ice Bird Ice Bird starts to attack on Night 2. He will always attack from the Left Vent. If the player does not shut the Vent Door in time, Ice Bird will disable the Vent Doors for a short time. Lazer Bird Lazer Bird starts to attack on Night 3. When the player hears a zipping noise, that means Lazer Bird is approaching the Right Vent. Shut the Vent Door until he leaves. Otherwise, he will attack, killing the player. L.E.O L.E.O starts moving on Night 5. He appears to be a pig who is made out of cloth. L.E.O can attack from any of the entrances. If he gets into the Office, he will attack within an in-game hour. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Hello? Uh, welcome to the Piggy Institute of Research! It's kind of weird that a bird would work for pigs, but I'll let it slide. Anyway, as you can see, there is a hallway and two vents. Some of our, err... 'guests' might come through there. You might wanna use your flashlight and doors to keep them out. Just note that only one door can be closed at a time. Alright, good night. Oh, one more thing. I'm not gonna call you anymore. Yeah, here, it's a one-call deal." Only Shadow Red and Charles are active on this night. Night 2 Skunk Bird becomes active on this night. This is also the last night of the demo. Night 3 Lazer Bird and Ice Bird become active on this night. Night 4 All the birds except L.E.O are active. Night 5 L.E.O becomes active on this night. Beating this night will earn the player a star on the title screen. Night 6 This is the Custom Night of the game. The player can control the AI of all the characters. Beating the 6/20 preset will earn the player a star on the title screen. Beating Dev's Favorites will earn the player a Red plush for the desk. Trivia * L.E.O is the second pig antagonist in the series, the first being Zombie Pig from Night Shift at King Pig's 3. * This game is the third attempt to end the NSaKP series, the first being Night Shift at King Pig's 4, and the second being Night Shift at King Pig's: Sister Location. * Shadow Red is the only character to come back from previous games in the series. * The game includes the final pieces of the series' lore, but they are hidden in the page! Category:Games